


Ready Steady

by fact_check



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 09:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fact_check/pseuds/fact_check
Summary: The notorious dark web hitman, Kim Jongin, is hired to kill the model Oh Sehun, but ends up attracted to the boy instead. Will he be able to carry out his hit and keep everything he worked for or will he throw it all away for love?





	1. Prologue

Jongin held his breath as he lined up the gun-sight with the head of his target, a rather gross middle-aged man always hired him to take people out who were standing in the way of his twisted desire to be rich and powerful. Surrounded by beautiful women in his hot tub, Jongin cringed at how the man was talking to them, speaking so loud that he could be heard from the rooftop. It was vulgar… disgusting.  
He had decided to stop hiring Jongin, deciding to go for a cheaper but low quality service instead of paying the fee of 10,000 dollars per hit. He scoffed. He had always killed his targets within a week, but it took more than a month for the other service. Having to wait for a month or two just to have to pay less… especially with all of the money that he had thanks to help from the best hitman in Seoul.  
The second mistake… leaving a bad review on his page. It was anonymous, but Jongin recognized the way he spoke, as if he was high and mighty. He thought he was above everybody else, when really the only thing he was good at was hiring people to do his dirty work for him, and then he had the nerve to make sure that Jongin would go out of business. It wouldn’t work though. This sweaty, hairy mountain wasn’t his only customer, and even though the review lost him lots of money, he was still pulling in more than 500,000 per week.  
“What a fucking pig.” Jongin whispered into his ear piece, speaking to Baekhyun who was sitting at a desk in a building only a few blocks from his current location. Baekhyun was his right hand man, the one that had been there with Jongin from the very beginning. They met in high school, and with Baekhyun’s skills and his combined, they had a decent way to make money with theft and murder without getting caught by the police.  
“Yeah. Nobody is going to miss him.” Was the reply that he got from the smaller boy as he pulled up his face mask and put the hood of his jacket up. He took the gun off of safety and checked once more to see if it was lined up enough to hit the man, and only the man. He wasn’t going to kill someone that he wasn’t hired to, so the women wouldn’t be harmed.  
Time seemed to go in slow motion from the moment Jongin had shouted “hey!” to get their attention. The man looked around before finally seeing the man there to kill him perched on the roof. He knew immediately who it was, and the look on his face as he realized what was happening was priceless. He didn’t even have the time to scream before he was shot right between the eyes.  
The women screeched and scrambled out of the water, which was now turning a lovely shade of red. Jongin saluted them before putting his gun back on safety and throwing it over his shoulder. He could still hear the screaming from below as he stood up and ran to the other side of the building, where he slid down a pole into the alley, to where his motorcycle was parked, and got on it to ride away and make a quick escape.  
He was laughing the entire time. One less piece of trash to worry about. Jongin was a little sad though, because that was one of his best clients only a few months ago, but he shrugged it off and pulled out his earpiece, stuffing it in his pocket before speeding out of the alley and onto the busy streets of Seoul. It wasn’t long before the police passed him on the road, going the opposite direction, towards the man’s house, followed by an ambulance.  
This was just another day for Jongin, who spent much his time trying to find new, sick ways to amuse himself. He had to admit, seeing the man’s whores scatter was satisfying for him.  
As a hitman found on the deep web, Jongin made significant money killing people all throughout the city, and sometimes even taking trips to kill people in other cities, or even countries-- for more money, of course.


	2. one

“So we have three new jobs on our website. One man by the name of Marciano Chavez. They are offering 200,000 for him. He is a homewrecker.” Baekhyun rapidly read the information written on his notebook to Jongin as they sat at the bar, sharing a beer and a cigarette. “He lives on the other side of Seoul, so it would take while to get there but it would be a fairly easy job to get done. Then there is Imani Choi, she’s a prostitute. They didn’t give much other information on her, but they did say that she has chlamydia. She probably gave our client something nasty and he’s mad about it. 150,000 bucks for her.”

  
Jongin chuckled. It was gross how many people would throw away their money to get rid of someone who had caused them such a temporary inconvenience. He didn’t care though, because that money went straight into his pocket.

  
“Yuck.” Jongin mumbled as he took a sip of their shared drink. Baekhyun nodded and flipped the page on his notebook.

  
“This one’s a doozy, Jongin.” Baekhyun looked the other in the eye with a shit eating grin painted across his face. “This one fills up a whole three pages with information, and that’s just the minor details. Our client wants this done exactly how he says, and boy he has a lot of details in mind.”

  
“Stop beating around the bush and tell me how much money we’ll be getting already.” Jongin said as he playfully punched Baekhyun on the shoulder.

  
It seemed like the energy of the entire room shifted as Baekhyun took on a more serious look. He placed a hand on Jongin’s knee and leaned in closely, whispering in Jongin’s ear.

  
“Fifteen… million.” Baekhyun said, squeezing Jongin’s leg. He was trying his best not to fall off of his chair, just as Baekhyun had done back at their house when he had read the offer off of his computer screen. That was more than triple what they had been offered for any job, and suddenly Jongin had a hard time catching his breath. He felt like he had just ran a mile. Sure, they made lots of money, but that was enough to keep them set for a few years at the rate they were spending it. It could even be the rest of their lives if they were smart about it and stopped going on extravagant trips every other week.

  
Jongin sat there in awe for a few seconds before drawing everyone’s attention to the both of them with a shout of “Fifteen million!” Baekhyun quickly put his hands over Jongin’s mouth and shushed him.

  
“Yes, you heard me. I thought you’d react like this.” Baekhyun said quietly, taking a puff of their cigarette and handing it to Jongin, who shakily did the same. “You gotta chill, okay? You gotta let me finish reading this out to you.” Baekhyun patted his shoulder.

  
“Okay, okay, I’m all good… go ahead.” Jongin nodded his head, staring at his smaller friend with wide eyes, waiting to take in all the information that could be thrown at him about this person that he was tasked to kill.

  
“Before I tell you who it is, I wanna make sure you want to take this job. We’d have to fly to Tokyo, and we’d probably have to watch this guy for a little while and figure out his schedule. We’ll probably be there for about a month or so before we can kill him.” Baekhyun said, and Jongin scoffed. Of course he still wanted to take the job. Baek got the message and shrugged as he read off the rest of the information. “His name is Sehun Oh. You’ve probably heard his name before, but he isn’t popular here, he is more relevant in Japan. He is a model, and a very successful one at that. He’s good at what he does, and according to our client his manager is ‘a snake that likes to put others out of business with his little pretty boy.’”

  
“So why doesn’t he kill the manager instead of Mr. Oh? That would make more sense to me.” Jongin asked.

  
“He doesn’t want him dead, he wants to see him go out of business. Thinks it’ll be entertaining to see everything go down the drain for this guy.” Baekhyun explained, and Jongin nodded.

  
“So what I’m getting out of all this is we get to take a trip to Japan AND we get fifteen million because someone can’t handle competition.” Jongin said, and Baekhyun agreed with a nod. “Sounds good to me. I’ll take all three.”

  
“Imani isn’t to far away. I think she is usually at the Frisco around this time.” Baekhyun said. The Frisco was an old bar that was downtown, only a fifteen minute drive from the Cecil- and maybe ten minutes with the way Jongin drives. “You can get her out of the way tonight and then we can get Marciano later this week, then we can go ahead and fly to Japan. When do you want to go, anyways?”

  
“Maybe Monday. The airport won't be too crowded then and it will give us the weekend to chill out after we get these first two jobs done.” Jongin said as he rested his elbow on the bar and rested his head on his hand.

  
He glanced at the clock to see that it was five until eleven. He stood up, downing the rest of their shared beer, ignoring the protests from Baekhyun who had got less than a quarter of it. Jongin grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him back towards the lobby, where they could part ways and Jongin could head downtown while Baekhyun could scout from the cameras that were placed on Jongin’s bike, helmet, and sunglasses, as well as one on the top button of the suit he was wearing. They were very expensive and took almost the entire paycheck of one hit to buy and set up. Cameras that discreet and of high quality were hard to find.  
Baekhyun whined and pulled his arms away from Jongin once they reached the lobby. “I’m going after Imani. I’ll see you in a couple hours.” Jongin muttered, holding out his hand which Baekhyun placed a small earpiece in, which he put in his ear before turning and striding out of the building while Baekhyun made his way to the elevator to get to the top floor where the room they used was.

  
Jongin got on his motorcycle and glanced back at the building, waiting for the light to turn on in the window of the room that Baekhyun was in. The smaller boys voice could be heard only a minute after the lamp had been flicked on, reading off the addresses of Imani’s normal hangouts. They were both hoping that she hadn't been picked up by some unlucky fellow so the job could be done easily, but if she was they would just have to try again tomorrow and Jongin would have to leave at an earlier time.  
Jongin took off, pulling his motorcycle out of the parking lot of the Cecil and onto the busy streets of downtown Seoul. He easily weaved his way through the cars, running a few red light on the way but not even having a close scrape with a car. Baekhyun hated when he did this, and all he could hear was screeching of “Be careful, asshole” from his earpiece in one ear, and numerous people honking their horns at him from the other.

  
Only ten minutes later Jongin had arrived at the Frisco. Baekhyun instructed him to do few rounds around the parking lot and look for a green Camaro, which wasn’t there yet. Baek sighed in relief and informed Jongin that it meant she hadn’t arrived yet and that gave him just enough time to set up to kill her. They agreed that he would climb onto the roof of the building like he usually did and just get her as soon as she got out of her car. He drove his motorcycle to the back of the bar and made his way up the water pipes to the roof of the two story building. He put a hat on his head and a mask over his face to hide his identity and waited it out until the car that was mentioned earlier pulled into the parking lot. She parked far away from the building.

  
Jongin whistled a tune as he waited for her to get out. He could see her through the windshield and he assumed that she was either fixing her hair or her makeup, but she was too far away to tell.

  
The loud music from the inside of the building was making the whole structure shake. Jongin sat cross-legged on the edge of the roof, feeling the vibrations through his whole body. He could hear the muffled bass from the bar. The door of the car opened and Jongin inwardly gagged at how gross the color green on a car was. She got out, her curly hair flying wildly in the wind and her short skirt flying up to reveal black underwear. He would have looked away if he didn’t have to keep an eye on her. Her tall heels and her tube top didn’t make her look any more sophisticated. She looked like she had chlamydia.

  
Jongin took off his jacket and pulled his pistol out of his waistband, taking it off safety and pointing it at her head as she began to walk towards the building. It would be a difficult shot because of how far away she was, not to mention that she was walking quickly- surprisingly quickly for the height of her shoes.

  
He pulled the trigger.

  
Her blood splattered all over the asphalt. Kim Jongin never missed.

  
“Nice shot, Jongin.” Baekhyun said as people rushed out of the building to see if she was okay. They looked around for whoever could have shot her, and some even glanced up onto the roof. It was too late though, because by the time they had looked he was already on his stomach, shimmying his way to the other side of the building where he slid back down the poles and got back on his motorcycle, putting his helmet back on ever the mask, and speeding off to the highway.

  
“Where are you going?” Baekhyun asked. Jongin was going in the opposite direction of the Cecil.

  
“I’m heading to whatever address you give me to find Chavez. Might as well finish all the jobs I can before our flight.” Jongin replied, and his friend laughed before reading off a street name that was unfamiliar to him. Jongin would have asked him to give him directions, but the boy was already on it, telling him every street to turn on until he made it to a small apartment complex an hour and a half later. He parked his motorcycle again in a place where it wouldn’t be seen and strolled around the property until he found the apartment number that was read off to him.

  
He climbed the stairs, which was much easier than scaling the wall of the bar before, and picked the lock. Nobody was around because it was so early in the morning, so it was easy for him to slip into Chavez’s apartment unnoticed.

  
“He’s on his way right now.” Baekhyun said as Jongin closed and locked the door behind him, looking around at the pictures on the mans wall. They were all of women. Jongin scoffed. He knew that this man was sleeping around but it seemed that he was so sex-crazed that he had the guts to hang porn on his walls. He took a look around the apartment, pulling a cigarette out of the pack that he had stored in his pocket and lighting it up. It wasn’t a bad place to live. Jongin would probably live somewhere like this if he decided to settle down and stop living his life on the streets, or rather in the Cecil hotel where everything he knew was. “He just got out of his car.”

  
Jongin took a seat on the recliner that was facing the wall with the door and raised the footrest to make himself comfortable. The room was silent besides the faint sound of breathing until he could hear the jingling of keys from the other side of the door. It slowly opened but he didn’t move and inch until he heard someone gasp and utter a quiet “what the fuck?” but the man didn’t have time to say another word or confront the unwanted intruder stretched out on his favorite chair, because his blood was soon smeared all over the wall behind him when Jongin shot him with his pistol, knowing he could relax for a few minutes because there was a silencer on it.

  
He sat there until he finished his cigarette and eventually got up, walking over to the fridge, pulling out a beer and drinking it slowly as he leaned on the wall. He threw the bottle on the ground and made his way to the door, kicking Chavez’s body out of the way so he could open it and head back to his motorcycle.

  
“Alright, now get your ass back here so we can start looking for flights.” Baekhyun said, and that’s what they were doing not even three hours later, as well as looking for possible hotels and booking other things to do, just to make their trip more exciting. Why go somewhere like Japan without having a little fun? Jongin didn’t look long, though. Instead he passed out in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn, this took so long for me to do. I had so much writers block haha! I hope you guys like it, I don't, I hate it it sucks, but I tried and that's what matters I guess. The next chapter should be up within this week but I won't make any promises because last time I said that I never finished the fucking book.


End file.
